


Braid Making And Getting Fresh

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [3]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s06e02 Gruff Around The Edges, F/M, Gruff Around the Edges, Hair Braiding, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT6, Race To The Edge, Suggestive Themes, Waking Up, is moaning worth upping the rating to teen?, s04e02: Gruff Around the Edges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup enjoys spending some time with the twins just before their Morning Show inGruff Around the Edges. Cuddling and hairbraiding happen.





	Braid Making And Getting Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in February 2017. 
> 
> It takes place during Race to the Edge, towards the end of **Gruff Around the Edges** , just before the morning show scene with Hiccup and the twins.
> 
> This story was inspired by some hairbraiding talk that went on on a [post of mine on tumblr.](http://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/post/157717125466/astridthevalkyrie-ashleybenlove)

Hiccup woke up to fingers in his hair. Fingers that were moving through his hair in a braiding motion.

Typical.

He kept his eyes shut, focusing on sounds and touch.

He could hear Chicken softly clucking, and Toothless’ deep breathing, indicating that the bird was awake but the dragon was still asleep.

“Mmm,” Hiccup moaned, enjoying the attention paid to his hair. It felt very nice.

Whichever twin was braiding his hair, stopped, and then pressed their lips to his neck, kissing him.

“Mmm,” Hiccup murmured. “Good morning,” he added softly.

“Is it really morning if the sun isn’t up yet?” Tuffnut’s voice responded.

Hiccup let out a soft chuckle.

He opened his eyes.

In front of him, lying on her back was Ruffnut, fast asleep. If he wanted, he could lean forward and kiss her cheek, she was that close. Behind him, with a hand on Hiccup’s side, cuddled close to Hiccup, was Tuffnut. Hiccup placed a hand on top of Tuff’s and their fingers entwined.

Thorston sandwich.

He felt very warm in between both Thorstons.

Hiccup let go of Tuff’s hand, and then, carefully, so as not to disturb Ruff, turned his body so that he was facing Tuff. He took Tuff’s hand again slowly and entwined his fingers with his, looking at them for a moment before turning his attention to Tuff’s face. He and Tuff made eye contact, and Hiccup could not help but stare into Tuff’s eyes adoringly, this lovely man who was many things to him, including one of his best friends. He loved him.

Hiccup leaned forward and pressed his lips to Tuff’s softly, expressing that love. Tuff’s lips pressed back. After a moment, their lips parted and they continued to look at each other.

Hiccup then felt a foot hit his butt.

“Ow,” Hiccup said, flatly.

“Getting fresh with my brother while I’m in the same bed, Hiccup Haddock? Seriously?” Ruffnut said.

Tuff chuckled.

“You jealous, Ruff?” Hiccup teased, turning his head slightly to look at her briefly.

He felt Ruffnut move closer to him so that she was pressed against him. He really was in the middle of a Thorston sandwich right now. One of Ruffnut’s legs brushed against both of his.

And her hands… at first, her hands were on his back but then they slid upwards so they were at his shoulders.

And… he couldn’t help but smile… she was braiding his hair within seconds.

He let out a pleased sigh.

This was really nice.

Ruff’s hands then moved to his shoulders and briefly touched his neck, before touching his cheeks. Her fingertips touched his lips and he kissed them.

“Excuse me,” Hiccup murmured softly to Tuff.

He let go of Tuff’s hand and then shifted in the bed so he could face Ruff. He reached out his hand and placed a hand on her waist, and just… looked at Ruff with a smile on his face, love and adoration written all over his features. He loved her, too: this beautiful woman, who like her twin, was many things to him, including one of his best friends.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Hiccup whispered.

He lifted his hand from her waist and held it out, and she took it, their fingers entwining. He leaned forward, his lips puckered. She met his lips.

Now the kiss he shared with her twin, that was a soft kiss. But, with Ruff… it had started out as a soft kiss, that was his intention. Just a soft, chaste kiss.

But Ruff kissed back, very much into it. She moaned into the kiss. And so did he; he couldn’t help it.

When they finally pulled away, lips and hands no longer touching, Tuff had swatted Hiccup on his butt.

“Getting fresh with my sister while I’m in the same bed, H? Really?” Tuffnut said.

“More like, she was getting fresh with me, Tuff,” Hiccup replied, smiling.

Ruff’s eyes met with Hiccup’s and she smiled at him. Her eyes then looked to her brother and Hiccup saw her roll her eyes.

“It’s true, I was,” Ruff admitted, a grin on her face.

“Getting fresh with Hiccup while Toothless is in the room, Ruff? Really?” Tuffnut said.

Hiccup laughed.

Hiccup shifted in the bed again, this time so that he was lying on his back.

It made him so happy that he didn’t need to gesture or say any words, both of them just knew immediately, that he wanted them to cuddle with him, both of them pressed against him. They probably would have laid there for longer but Hiccup knew that the sun was going to be rising soon, and when Chicken started clucking insistently, the three of them knew that it was time to get up.

“She says it’s time for the morning show,” Tuffnut said.

Ruff patted Hiccup’s tummy.

“You still up for being our special guest?” Ruff asked. She looked at Hiccup with those pretty eyes of hers.

They had asked him last night, hence why he and Toothless were in the twins’ hut and not his. This would be quicker and easier than the alternative. Plus, the company was very nice.

Hiccup smiled at her.

“Of course, Ruff,” Hiccup replied.

“Well come on,” Tuff said, getting out of bed. “We gotta beat the sun!”


End file.
